Besessen
Besessen ist die dreizehnte Folge der ersten Staffel der Fernsehserie Roswell. Kurzüberblick Die alljährliche UFO Convention zieht seltsame Besucher nach Roswell. Die meisten von ihnen sind harmlos, doch der mysteröse Everett Hubble scheint mehr über Außerirdische zu wissen als sonst irgendein Mensch. Trotzdem will Valenti ihn schnell wieder aus der Stadt haben. Und auch die beiden Touristen Larry und Jennifer, die anwesend waren, als Liz angeschossen wurde, kehren nach Roswell zurück... Inhalt Teaser In Roswell steht die zehnte alljährliche UFO Convention an. Eine Person in einem Kostüm eines grünen Außerirdischen verteilt vor dem UFO Center Flyer an Touristen. Er beobachtet Liz Parker, die im Crashdown Café gegenüber an den Außenplätzen serviert. thumb|Everett Hubble ist wieder daDeputy Hanson berichtet seinem Vorgesetzten Sheriff Valenti von Anrufen wegen des UFOs, das in der Woche zuvor gesehen worden sein soll. Valenti sagt, es sei Wetterleuchten gewesen und er habe keine Zeit, mit Leuten über Gerüchte zu reden. In seinem Büro trifft der Sheriff auf Everett Hubble, den er von früher kennt. Valenti will wissen, wie er unbemerkt das Büro betreten konnte, doch Hubble trägt ihm nur auf, die Sicherheitsmaßnahmen zu verbessern. Er sagt, er habe nur einmal vorbeischauen wollen und bittet Valenti, seinen Vater zu grüßen. Er habe gehört, Valenti fange nun doch an zu denken wie sein Vater. Als Hubble wieder fort ist, fragt Deputy Hanson nach dem Mann. Valenti erklärt, er wäre ein waschechter Alienjäger. Kapitel 1 Isabel Evans und Michael Guerin besuchen das UFO Center während der Convention. Während Michael versucht, an Informationen zu gelangen, findet Isabel die Situation unerträglich. Sie will gehen. Michael erklärt ihr, dass sie Hilfe brauchen mit den Höhlenmalereien und den Nachrichten von Nasedo, die sie nicht verstehen. Da taucht jemand in einem grünen Alienkostüm auf und bittet um Hilfe. Der Verkleidete entpuppt sich als Max Evans. Isabel empfindet das Kostüm als Entwürdigung. thumb|Larry und Jennifer kommen zur ConventionLiz Parker serviert im Crashdown Café. Gekonnt reagiert sie auf die UFO-Verrückten, die zur Convention gekommen sind. Doch dann kommen Larry Trilling und Jennifer Kattler zur Tür herein, die auch anwesend waren, als Liz angeschossen worden ist. Obwohl es ihr schwer fällt, reißt sie sich zusammen, und versucht, die beiden wie normale Gäste zu behandeln. Doch Larry benimmt sich sehr herausfordernd. Schließlich fragt er sie, was im September bei der Schießerei wirklich passiert ist. Max bittet Michael um Rat. Er möchte wissen, wie er es geschafft hat, sich von Maria zu lösen. Er selbst hat Schwierigkeiten; jedesmal, wenn er Liz ansieht, bewegt sie sich wie in Zeitlupe. Michael rät ihm, sich abzulenken. thumb|Für Milton ist die Convention ein RiesenerfolgIm UFO Center teilt Milton Ross seine Begeisterung über die Convention mit Max. Er freut sich, dass führende Ufologen gekommen sind, doch die Arbeit wird ihm zu viel. Max bietet an, ihm mehr abzunehmen. Milton ist begeistert. Michael begutachtet den Stand, den Maria DeLuca mit ihrer Mutter Amy aufbaut. Dabei geht es um die Inszenierung einer Alien-Vertreibung, eigentlich eine Catch-Veranstaltung. Michael beschwert sich darüber, wie leichtfertig sie mit dem ihm wichtigen Thema umgehen. Amy kommt dazu und erklärt, die Veranstaltung würde dazu beitragen, Maria und sie zu ernähren. Maria ist wenig begeistert, wie die erste Begegnung zwischen den beiden gelaufen ist. Michael fragt sie, warum er denn hätte Eindruck machen sollen. thumb|Milton stellt Max Everett Hubble vorJonathan Frakes spricht Max an. Milton habe ihm gesagt, Max sei für die Prominenten verantwortlich, und nun will er von ihm wissen, warum Mr. Shatner und Mr. Stewart in einer Hotelsuite untergebracht sind, er aber nicht. Er drängt Max dazu, sich darum zu kümmern, dass er auch eine Suite bekommt. Milton stellt Max Everett Hubble vor. Der Ufologe soll direkten Kontakt gehabt haben. Max fragt nach dem Aussehen der Aliens und Hubble sagt, sie sähen eigentlich aus wie Menschen. Dann beglückwünscht er Milton zu seinem "Andenkenladen" und verabschiedet sich. Milton trägt Max auf, Hubble zu überreden, an der Podiumsdiskussion am Ende der Convention teilzunehmen. Er erzählt ihm auch, Hubble sei vor dreißig Jahren, nach seinem angeblichen Kontakt, spurlos verschwunden. Valenti stöbert in alten Unterlagen seines Vaters. Darunter findet er auch einen Zeitungsartikel, in dem die Festnahme seines Vaters zur Vernehmung im sogenannten Silo-Mord beschrieben wird. thumb|Matsch?Max sitzt im UFO Center im Informationsstand. Ein Junge will von ihm wissen, warum die Aliens von '47 umgebracht worden sind, und sich nicht in die zuständige Abteilung verweisen lassen. Da kommt Liz herein und für Max läuft die Zeit wieder langsam. Plöztlich ist Michael da. Er rät Max, an Matsch zu denken, wenn er Liz begegnet. Sie will das Essen besprechen, welches Milton vom Crashdown bestellt hat. Außerdem erzählt sie ihm von Larry und Jennifer. Insbesondere Jennifer macht ihr Sorgen, da sie schon seit Stunden im Café sitzt. Während Max ihr zuhört, läuft die Zeit wieder langsamer. Er befolgt Michaels Rat und denkt an Matsch. Liz gegenüber behauptet er, er wolle Matschkuchen für das Essen. Liz ist irritiert und Max entschuldigt sich schnell. Valenti kommt auf die Convention. Amy DeLuca fängt ihn ab, aber er will eigentlich mit Hubble reden. thumb|Isabel fühlt sich verfolgtAlex Whitman trifft auf Isabel. Sie will nicht, dass er ihr folgt. Er behauptet, das täte er nicht, doch Maria kommt dazu und verrät ihn. Valenti spricht vor dem Center mit Hubble. Der will wissen, was bei der Schießerei im Crashdown passiert ist. Valenti macht ihn für den Fall seines Vaters verantwortlich und will ihn aus der Stadt haben. Doch Hubble bietet ihm Antworten auf die offenen Fragen über seinen Vater an. Max beobachtet die beiden besorgt. Kapitel 2 thumb|Mit den Armen im ZementMit Jonathan Frakes beginnt Milton vor großem Publikum eine Sammlung von Handabdrücken vor dem UFO Center - doch Mr. Frakes versinkt prompt bis zu den Ellenbogen im noch sehr flüssigen Zement. Liz bringt Jennifer Kattler mehr Kaffee - ihre siebte Tasse. Liz fragt, ob sie lieber auf koffeinfreien Kaffee umsteigen möchte, woraufhin Jennifer wissen will, ob sie so angespannt aussehe. Liz sagt ihr, ihre Augen seien gerötet, woraufhin Jennifer befürchtet, Larry würde sehen, dass sie geweint habe. Sie will gehen, doch Liz gibt ihr in kaltes Wasser getauchte Tücher zum Kühlen. thumb|Die richtigen Leute?Larry besucht mit großer Begeisterung die Convention. Michael will von Max wissen, wer die richtigen Leute sind, doch Max sagt ihm, die gäbe es auf dieser Freakshow gar nicht. Doch dann fällt sein Blick auf Everett Hubble. Er will Michael nicht sagen, wer der Mann ist, und ehe Michael nachhaken kann, entdeckt er Larry. Michael will ihn im Auge behalten. Inzwischen spricht Max mit Hubble. Er versucht ihn dazu zu bringen, doch an der Podiumsdiskussion teilzunehmen, aber Hubble ist nicht interessiert. Unter dem Vorwand, bloß neugierig zu sein, fragt Max, ob Hubble tatsächlich einem Außerirdischen begegnet sei. Hubble lässt sich jedoch nicht festlegen; er sagt nur, die Wahrheit sei sehr viel erschreckender als alles, was Milton im UFO Center präsentiert. Max recherchiert daraufhin in Miltons Unterlagen. Er findet heraus, dass Hubble Zeuge im Silo-Mordfall an einem Landstreicher war, welcher den Rücktritt von Valentis Vater als Sheriff zur Folge hatte. thumb|Was weiß Valenti sr.?Valenti besucht seinen Vater. Er will wissen, ob Hubble im Silo-Mordfall am Tatort war. Sein Vater berichtet, Hubble habe seine Frau und sein Kind nicht vergessen können. Valenti weiß aber, dass Hubble weder Frau noch Kind hatte. Sein Vater beginnt darüber zu sprechen, dass jemand ihn umbringen will. Jennifer erzählt Liz, sie und Larry hätten eigentlich nur eine zweiwöchige Reise anlässlich ihrer Verlobung machen wollen, doch seit ihrem Halt in Roswell seien sie nur noch unterwegs gewesen. Larry sei völlig besessen von der Jagd nach Außerirdischen. Jennifer will sich nur noch niederlassen mit einem ganz normalen Freund. Liz kann das nachvollziehen. Sie lässt Max' Namen fallen und macht Jennifer stutzig. thumb|Wird Larry sie verraten?Larry meldet sich während einer Diskussion von Ufologen zu Wort. Er berichtet Jonathan Frakes von dem Zwischenfall im Crashdown Café. Michael reagiert schnell. Während er sich an Larry vorbeidrängt, berührt er ihn kurz, woraufhin ihn ein heftiger Juckreiz befällt. Niemand scheint ihm zu glauben, auch nicht, als er Max als den Heiler benennt, doch Hubble wird neugierig. Vor dem Center spricht er Larry an und bittet ihn um Informationen. Kapitel 3 Jonathan Frakes macht Fotos mit Conventionbesuchern. Er ist nicht glücklich und fragt Milton nach seiner Ablösung. Doch die begeisterten Touristen zerren ihn zurück. thumb|Näher dran als irgendjemand sonst...Max möchte von Milton mehr über Hubble erfahren, doch Milton kann ihm auch nicht weiterhelfen. Hubble wäre sehr schweigsam. Was er jedoch von "Insidern" gehört habe, sei, dass Hubble einen Alien gefunden habe und nun hinter ihm her sei. Milton glaubt, Hubble sei näher dran als jeder andere Ufologe. Amy DeLuca telefoniert verzweifelt mit Ernie, dem Darsteller des Außerirdischen in ihrer Catch-Show. Er will nicht kommen, da der Barbar, der in der Show den Außerirdischen vertreibt, ihm im Vorjahr zwei Rippen gebrochen hat. Amy bemüht sich sehr, aber vergeblich. Michael bekommt mit, dass sie ohne einen Darsteller für die Show vor dem Ruin steht. thumb|Wie viele Opfer gibt es?Hubble zeigt Valenti Fotos von Toten mit Handabdrücken. Er berichtet ihm, dass der Außerirdische in den letzten vierzig Jahren getötet hat und es keine Anzeichen gibt, dass er damit aufhöhren wird. Weil er die Nachforschungen als seine Lebensaufgabe ansieht, hat er mehr Fälle zusammengetragen als Valenti. Das Foto einer jungen Frau, so sagt er, habe er selbst aufgenommen, die anderen Bilder käuflich erworben. Valenti sucht nach einer Verbindung, aber Hubble meint, die Opfer seien einfach nur Menschen, die zur falschen Zeit am falschen Ort gewesen seien. Er sagt, Valentis Vater habe möglicherweise einen Fehler gemacht und den falschen Mann erschossen, aber er sei nicht verrückt und Valenti wisse das. Hubble will mit Valenti zusammenarbeiten und fragt ihn, ob Max etwas mit der Sache zu tun habe. Valenti räumt die Möglichkeit ein. Alex besucht Isabel. Er hat ihr ein Geschenk gekauft - ein Buch über Sternbilder - und möchte sich mit ihr darüber unterhalten. Isabel erinnert ihn, dass sie kein Date will. Alex beharrt darauf, dass er sich nur als Freunde mit ihr treffen will. Sie sagt ihm, sie wolle gern mit ihm befreundet sein, aber seine Besessenheit von ihr müsse aufhören. Alex ist verletzt, aber er geht. thumb|Amy, Maria und Liz sind völlig geschafftLiz bringt Amy im Crashdown einen großen Schokoladenshake. Amy ist total erledigt, auch Liz und Maria lassen die Köpfe hängen. Da kommt Alex dazu. Amy erkennt sofort, dass er Ärger mit einem Mädchen hat. Alex fragt die drei Frauen, ob sie der Ansicht seien, alle Männer wären besessen, was die drei sofort und einstimmig bejahen. Sie steigern sich ziemlich in die Sache hinein, und auch Jennifer, die an der Bar sitzt, mischt sich ein. Alle sind überzeugt, dass die Besessenheit ein Vorwand ist, den die Männer benutzen, um sich nicht zu binden. Alex schlägt vor, es könnte ja auch einen Jungen geben, der von einem Mädchen besessen ist, aber das halten Maria, Amy und Liz für völlig undenkbar. Da platzt Milton herein. Er sucht Amy: Der Kampf sei schon fast vorbei. Als Amy im UFO Center eintrifft, liegt der verkleidete Außerirdische, den sie für Ernie hält, am Boden des Ringes. Doch es ist Michael und es geht ihm gut. Amy bedankt sich und auch Maria ist freudig überrascht. Sie küsst Michael, doch er denkt an Matsch. Irritiert zieht sie sich wieder zurück. thumb|Wer ist die Frau auf dem Foto?Valenti nimmt die Fotos von Hubble genauer unter die Lupe. Er findet heraus, dass die junge Frau auf einem der Bilder Hubbles Ehefrau Sheila war. Hubble erklärt sich doch bereit, an der Podiumsdiskussion teilzunehmen. Er will aber erst noch seine Dias von zu Hause holen. Leider ist sein Wagen in der Reparatur. Max bietet sofort an, ihn zu fahren. thumb|James Valenti erinnert sichValenti spricht mit seinem Vater. Er rekonstruiert die Ereignisse: Hubble sei damals zu ihm gekommen, nachdem jemand versucht hatte, seinen Wagen zu stehlen, und dabei seine Frau ermordet hatte. Er habe einen Landstreicher vom Tatort flüchten sehen. Zwei Jahre später sei Hubble zurückgekommen, habe Valenti sr. dazu überredet, den Landstreicher zu suchen. Und, so schließt Valenti, er habe ihn getötet. Sein Vater streitet das ab. Valenti will von ihm wissen, was dann passiert sei. Max und Hubble verlassen das UFO Center. Dabei werden sie von Larry beobachtet. Michael will von Larry wissen, was Hubble von Max will. Larry knickt schnell ein und gibt zu, Hubble von der Schießerei im Crashdown erzählt zu haben. Valenti sr. erzählt, Hubble habe den Landstreicher erschossen. Er mahnt seinem Sohn, dem Mann nicht zu vertrauen. Valenti bricht überstürzt auf. Kapitel 4 thumb|Hubble und Max fahren durch die WüsteMax fährt mit Hubble in die Wüste hinaus. Er erinnert den Ufologen daran, dass er seine Fragen beantworten wollte, doch Hubble fängt an, von seiner Frau zu erzählen. An ihrem ersten Hochzeitstag seien sie zusammen den Highway hinuntergefahren, Shiela habe ihm eine Überraschung versprochen und auch er habe eine für sie gehabt: Feuerwerk, das er von seinem letzten Geld gekauft hatte. Weil ihm die Streichhölzer fehlten, habe er bei Pepper's Café angehalten. Aber, so sagt Hubble, das wüsste Max ja bereits. Er fordert ihn auf, anzuhalten, bei eben jenem Café. Max sagt, er sei noch nie dort gewesen. Doch Hubble erzählt einfach weiter. Er sei in das Café gegangen, doch er habe gar kein Geld dabei gehabt, nicht einmal zehn Cent für die Streichhölzer. Doch als er dem Verkäufer sagte, es sei sein Hochzeitstag, habe der ihm die Streichhölzer geschenkt und ihm viel Spaß gewünscht. Doch er habe nie wieder Spaß gehabt, meint Hubble. thumb|Larry will endlich heiratenLarry stürmt in das Crashdown Café. Er berichtet Jennifer, er habe eine Erleuchtung gehabt. Nachdem er sich mit Hubble unterhalten habe, habe er erkannt, dass er nicht auch so werden will. Da fällt ihm auf, dass Jennifer eine Schürze und Antennen vom Crashdown trägt. Sie sagt, es sei viel los und sie müsse Liz helfen. Er erklärt, dass es wohl Schicksal sein müsse. In Roswell, wo alles angefangen habe, wolle er sich niederlassen. Er sagt, er sei nun bereit, Jennifer zu heiraten. Sie ist überglücklich und fällt ihm um den Hals. Valenti fährt in seinem Dienstwagen die Landstraße hinunter. thumb|Hubble bedroht MaxHubble erzählt, er habe die Überraschung seiner Frau erst vom Gerichtsmediziner erhalten, in dessen Bericht zu lesen war, dass Sheila im dritten Monat schwanger gewesen sei. Max sagt, es täte ihm leid. Hubble fährt fort, vier Menschen hätten ihr Leben verloren, seine Frau, seine Tochter, der Landstreicher - und er selbst. Nur Max habe ihn am Leben gehalten. Max begreift nicht, er kenne Hubble doch gar nicht. Da zieht der Mann eine Waffe. Er erklärt, Max sei ein Verwandlungskünstler, er habe sich auch in den Landstreicher verwandelt, als er Sheila getötet habe. Er will wissen, vor wem Max damals auf der Flucht gewesen ist. Max versucht, ihn zu beruhigen und ihm zu erklären, dass er nicht derjenige ist, den er sucht. Da taucht Michael auf. Er lenkt Hubble ab und Max kann sich auf ihn stürzen. Hubble verliert die Waffe. Damit er sie nicht erreichen kann, schiebt Max sie mit seinen Kräften fort. Hubble sieht es und beginnt erneut, ihn zu beschimpfen. thumb|ShowdownDa erscheint Valenti. Im Durcheinander gelangt Hubble wieder an die Waffe und richtet sie auf Max. Valenti fordert ihn auf, die Waffe runterzunehmen, doch Hubble erklärt, Max sei der Mörder seiner Frau. Er will, dass Valenti ihn erschießt. Als dieser das nicht tut, setzt Hubble an, Max selbst zu töten. Da erschießt Valenti den Ufologen. Nachdem er sichergestellt hat, dass keine Gefahr mehr von dem Mann ausgeht, erklärt Valenti, dass er nicht geglaubt hätte, dass so etwas passieren könnte. Max will wissen, was er Hubble erzählt hat, dass dieser hinter ihm her war. Es sei Valentis Aufgabe als Sheriff, ihn zu beschützen, aber er sei auch nur hinter ihm her gewesen, er glaube all die verrückten Sachen. Obwohl Michael versucht, ihn zu beruhigen, fordert Max Valenti auf, ihn festzunehmen. Er will wissen, ob Valenti mit seinem Sohn auch so umgehen würde. Valenti schickt Max und Michael nach Hause und fordert sie auf, den Mund zu halten. Während die beiden gehen, erklärt Max, Hubble sei nicht verrückt gewesen, und derjenige, den sie suchen, habe vermutlich viele Menschen getötet. Valenti macht über Funk Meldung über die Schießerei. Zitate *'Hanson': "Wir haben heute morgen vierzehn Anrufe gekriegt wegen des UFOs letzte Woche." Valenti: "Das war Wetterleuchten, Deputy." *'Valenti': "Sie sind nicht willkommen hier, Hubble." Hubble: "Oh, Junior. Ich hab' von Ihnen wirklich mehr erwartet als simple Drohungen eines miesen Kleinstadtsheriffs." *'Max' befreit sich aus seinem Alienkostüm. Isabel: "Na toll. Damit haben wir auch den Rest unserer Würde verloren!" *'Max': "Ich muss mal was mit dir besprechen, was... Persönliches." Michael: "Nichts ist zu persönlich." Max: "Wie machst du das mit Maria?" Michael: "Das ist zu persönlich." *'Michael': "Hey, Max, du musst stark sein. Du, du kannst dich nicht immer von deiner... (wirft einen Blick auf Max' Alienkostüm und die Lampe im unteren Bauchbereich) ... Energiequelle beherrschen lassen." *'Max' (hört Liz zu, die Zeit verlangsamt sich; plötzlich): "Matsch." Liz: "Was?!" Max: "Matschkuchen. I... ich möchte Matschkuchen. Der Nachtisch für das Essen, das das Crashdown morgen liefert. Ich dachte da an... Matschkuchen." *'Max': "Entschuldigen Sie bitte, ich bin nur neugierig. Ich meine, wenn man hier arbeitet, wird man leicht infiziert. Sind Sie wirklich einem begegnet?" Hubble: "Nun ja, ich will nur so viel sagen: Was dieser Milton hier aufzieht, ganz im Vertrauen, ist 'n schlechter Witz. Wenn die Leute hier die Wahrheit wüssten, dann würde ihnen das Lachen im Halse stecken bleiben." *'Hubble': "Was ist mit diesem Jungen, Max Evans? Hat er irgendetwas mit dieser Sache zu tun?" Valenti (zögernd): "Vielleicht." *'Alex': "Hi. Ich war zufällig in der Gegend..." Isabel: "Ja. Schon seit zwanzig Minuten." *'Amy': "Wenn ich gewusst hätte, dass das Leben so schwer ist, hätte ich mich nie freiwillig gemeldet." Darsteller Hauptdarsteller *Shiri Appleby als Liz Parker *Jason Behr als Max Evans *Katherine Heigl als Isabel Evans *Majandra Delfino als Maria DeLuca *Brendan Fehr als Michael Guerin *Colin Hanks als Alex Whitman *Nick Wechsler als Kyle Valenti *William Sadler als Sheriff Jim Valenti Obwohl Nick Wechsler als Kyle Valenti im Vorspann geführt ist, tritt er in dieser Folge nicht auf. Gastauftritte *Steve Hytner als Milton Ross *Diane Farr als Amy DeLuca *Wendle Josepher als Jennifer Kattler *Kevin Weisman als Larry Trilling *John Cullum als James Valenti Sr. *Tom Bower als Everett Hubble Nebendarsteller *Deron Michael McBee als Wrestler *Jason Peck als Deputy Hanson *Paul Tigue als Zinaplox *Andy Morrow als The Kid Kategorie:Episode (Staffel 1)